In some cases, recently, a plurality of display apparatuses are mounted on a car. The display apparatuses are arranged, for example, in front of a driver seat, between the driver seat and a front passenger seat, and in front of the front passenger seat. Further, a display apparatus for a rear seat is sometimes arranged on a head rest of the front seat.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to watch and listen an AV (Audio-Visual) content in a mobile device by any one of a plurality of monitors in a car. Specifically, when a user of the mobile device selects one of the plurality of monitors in the car, an in-vehicle system for controlling the plurality of monitors receives content data from the mobile device and displays the content on a selected monitor. In order to select one of the monitors, the locations of the plurality of monitors in the car are displayed on a screen of the mobile device. Patent Document 1 further discloses another technique to detect the locations of the plurality of monitors in the car.